chandlerritterfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight
''"I... have arrived!" '' Midnight is the first Imagin that Jade meets and grants her powers to, it allows Jade to turn into Ancient Amazon. She is based on the Kamen Rider Den-O character Momotaros, and at one point accidentally meets her counterpart at the World of Den-O. Her form and body were given to her by Jade with an appearance similar to her adopted sister/clone Jez Witwicky and some Wild Cats from a program on Animal Planet. She can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Jade immediately. Her natural weapon as an Imagin is a saber called the "BladeClaw". Midnight blames Jade for her cat-like form, although it does match her personality, sense she is best described as hot blooded, arrogant, and having combat on the brain twenty four seven. In fact, Midnight is more interested in fighting than carrying out the Imagin's goal. Physical Description Midnight has the appearance of a 14 year old girl with an average height, standing about equal to her contract holder. She has black hair with a red streak through it, fiery red colored eyes, black fur colored cat ears and tail along with a fine figure and slim waist. Midnight attire consists of a black skin-tight full body suit with purple stripes, there is a small sleeve near her bottom. There are two zippers on it, one that starts at the top of the neck and goes to the belly while the other one is along her crotch. On her feet are black leather-like boots while she wears black finger-less gloves on her hands. Over the suit Midnight wears a pair of skinny dark-blue jeans that aren't as tight as the suit while the leg sleeves only go halfway down her thighs; there are belts which are as buckled as tight as possible at the end of the jean short legs. Midnight wears a belt around her waist. She wears a dark grey short sleeved tie-dye shirt which only goes just below her chest with tightly buckled belts at the bottom of the shirt, at the ends of the sleeves and on the shirt’s collar. She also wears a dark-red sleeveless hooded vest which she leaves open and has the eye of Ra symbol of Egyptian Mythology on the back of the vest. Personality and traits Midnight is somewhat selfish, having initially fought alongside Jade so that she could ensure her own survival. Her eagerness is shown in battle, where she always declares the words “From start all the way to the finish, I’m on the Climax!” However she has herself to be, at times, somewhat selfish, an example of which would be the original reason why she fought alongside Jade was to ensure her own survival. Midnight does not know how to swim, is afraid of big bodies of water, has a narcotic reaction to red peppers and is terrified of dogs of any size. Relationships Family *Jade Witwicky (Contract Holder) *Dawn (Fellow Imagin contracted to Jade) *Ken (Fellow Imagin contracted to Jade) *Jane (Fellow Imagin contracted to Jade) *Jez Witwicky (Contract Holder’s Adopted Sister and Human Counterpart) *Momotaroshttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Momotaros (World of Den-O Counterpart) Jade Witwicky Jade is Midnight's contract holder, when she possesses Jade she would usually declare the words "I have arrived!" And her own personality would take over, giving Jade a boost in strength and control over her body. However Midnight would unknowingly place Jade in unneeded danger to suit her fancy, but she eventually learns how to respect Jade and her desire to protect others. Dawn At first, she and Dawn constantly fought each other due to their clashing personalities, having created havoc on CrossLiner, the Witwicky Home and Jade's body. As time passed the two have cooled down, but they occasionally fight due to something that Dawn says. Midnight referring to Dawn as a ‘Perverted Turtle’ due to the fact that Dawn flirts with any man she meets. Ken Originally Ken was contracted to a retired martial artist and appeared to be one of the enemy Imagin, one of which was stronger than Midnight. However after she, Dawn and Jade learn of his true nature Jade allows Ken to join them. Ever since joining them Ken gained a wise old mentor relationship to Midnight, training her and the others in some techniques he has/acquires later on. However he did originally have a habit of responding to the word “Cry” thinking that it means it means someone wants to see his strength and it annoys Midnight when that happens, she has given him the nickname ‘Bear’ on account of the fact Ken snores when he sleeps. Jane When Midnight first met Jane it wasn’t on the best of circumstances, the reasons why are because Jane completely took over Jade’s body, said she was going to kill Jade to become CrossLiner’s Conductor and was a reckless combatant having no regard for the area around her. However, Jane eventually joins their somewhat ‘family’ and is accepted with the ancients… even though she annoys Midnight plenty of times. Background Meeting Jade When the Imagin were released in 2011 Midnight went to Jade to forge a contract with her and only managed to get half of the contract made because Jade kept ignoring her or simply didn’t see her. When Jade took a nap however, Midnight took it as an opportunity to processes her and try to figure out what Jade’s wish is. After beating up a group of punks, Jade wakes up and forces Midnight out, however that’s when they encounter their first enemy the Bat Imagin. After getting knocked out due to fighting the Bat Imagin, Jade and Midnight meet within her subconscious and have a conversation, Midnight demands that Jade allow her to fight the Bat Imagin and Jade relents allowing Midnight to possess her and fight. It was at that moment that a supposed fake ring that Jade had gotten activates and transforms them both into Ancient Amazon. Fighting the Imagin As Ancient Amazon Midnight attacks the Bat Imagin and starts fighting him, she manages to get the upper hand against her enemy. Although the Bat Imagin tries to remind her of what their mission is she answers that she doesn’t know what it is and doesn't care. Using one of her Ultimate Attacks Midnight critically injuries the Bat Imagin and causes him to retreat. When the battle concludes Midnight un-processes Jade and turns her back to normal thus beginning their adventure… Phrases Midnight has a knack for some unique phrases, for example when she insults another Image she would call them an "X-Jerk". Possessions Midnight would usual possess Jade due to their contract or she would possess Jez due to the fact Jez is ‘close enough’. However there have been times when she was used others… Alternate Forms Thanks to a supposed fake ruby ring that Jade had gotten, Midnight can use it to access her past sync warrior Ancient Amazon *'Height': 5"9' *'Weight': 183.7 lbs. (83.32 kg) *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s Ancient Amazon has a Fire & Greek-like theme/design to it, with gladiator armor, a sabertooth cat skull styled helmet, a sword that can be lit on fire and turn into different weapons and finally a shield. Originally Midnight would needed a human body to turn into Ancient Amazon, but after achieving the form of Ancient Pangaea (aka the First Warrior) she was able to turn into Ancient Amazon without the need of a human host. - WarSword= The WarSword is a blade-like weapon that Midnight is able to transform into after Ken saw a Ghost Class Lion Imagin turn a Mole Imagin into a weapon. The blade of the sword resembles flames, which can ignite to deliver punishing attacks or launch powerful fireballs. - Den-O Sword Form= Due to an unexpected visit to the World of Den-O, Midnight used the Terminal Belt to briefly turn into Kamen Rider Den-O’s Sword Form. *'Height': 6"2' *'Weight': 191.8 lbs. (83.32 kg) *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s Den-O’s Sword form is one of the most used forms in the series Kamen Rider Decade http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Den-O, due to Midnight powers and characteristics she was able to assume this form without using a human hosts’ body. When in Sword Form she uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. }} Trivia *Midnight's original design was of an anthropomorphic cat and her personality was based on the red Imagin Momotaros. *Her Ancient Amazon identity was based off of the Amazon tribe from Greek mythology and the armor was based off of Gladiators of Ancient Rome. Category:Protagonists Category:Imagin Category:Non Human Protagonists Category:Somewhat Original Characters